the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Sibuna / House of Payback
House of Sibuna / House of Payback are the 25th and 26th episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 85th and 86th overall. They premiered on January 25, 2012. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Jerome reads that his dad wants him to visit him in prison. Patricia softens towards Eddie -until she finds out about his bet with Jerome, while Mara and Joy (who also signs up Patricia) sign up for the school website. Amber and Fabian enlist Patricia and Alfie to help them fit the bridge across the chasm, but it almost falls in. Sibuna needs to practice laying the beam so that it will reach across the chasm - and Victor finds the lock in the cellar and the map of the tunnels, which he copies. Alfie fails to dump Amber while Patricia plans her revenge on Eddie. Jerome and Mara visit Jerome's dad, while the Sibuna's encounter a new danger at the chasm. Summary House of Sibuna Victor hears Amber's screams and looks at the bookshelf in suspicion. Vera finds Victor and takes him to say goodbye to Gustav. Vera finds the hopscotch pattern sheet and takes it. Nina, Amber, and Fabian cannot lift the crocodile beam to bridge the chasm. Amber decides they have to get Sibuna back together because the three of them cannot do it on their own. Nina says she has to think about it. The next morning Mara goes to apologize to Jerome. He tells her that his father wants Jerome to visit him in prison. Mara asks if he plans to go and Jerome responds that he has to think about it. At breakfast, Patricia defends Eddie to have taste in music and everyone gets shocked. Alfie tells Eddie you are good. Then Jerome and Alfie reveal that Eddie asked her to dance on a bet. Patricia dumps a jug of milk on his head and walks away. Nina decides that they shouldn't ask Alfie and Patricia for help, but Amber and Fabian think otherwise. Mrs Andrews posts a sign-up for a school news website. Mara signs up and Joy does, too, also writing down Patricia's name. Patricia finds a Sibuna invite in her locker and tells Joy that she plans to prank Eddie. Mr. Sweet gives Jasper the key to the library that he found on the ground. Fabian and Amber meet Alfie and Patricia at the clearing. Amber and Fabian fill in the other two and are almost finished when Nina walks in and hears them. She gets angry at Fabian who says he knows what her anger is about, but they tell her that Alfie and Patricia are involved already. Victor yells about lights out, but wanders up to Nina and Amber's room to find them missing. Down in the tunnels, the Sibunas try to move the crocodile bridge, but it fails and Fabian almost falls into the chasm. House of Payback They manage to pull the bridge back and decide to figure out another way to put the bridge in place. Victor goes into the basement and looks at the bookshelf that leads to the secret study. He finds the combination lock on the wall. The Sibunas hear him and wait until he gives up before going back to their rooms. At school, Jerome tells Mara he's going to go see his father. Mara offers to go with Jerome as moral support. Jerome accepts her offer, but insists she can't tell Poppy. Alfie tries to break up with Amber, but she says no. Joy asks Patricia if she got "it." Patricia reveals she bought chocolate-covered worms to give to Eddie. Nina runs in to Joy and they go opposite ways around a table. When they go to pull out the same chair, Joy mentions that they haven't spoken since the ball. Joy says she's not apologizing, but she also isn't a boyfriend stealer. She says that if they're still Fabina she won't try to turn Fabian and her into Jabian anymore. Nina says that they aren't Fabina and that Fabian is a "free agent." Patricia goes to give Eddie the chocolate worms and he apologizes for the bet, saying he would have asked her to dance anyway. At the prison, Mara and Jerome go into the visitors' room to see Jerome's father. Mara introduces herself when Jerome and John do not say anything to each other. Jerome becomes upset after listening to his father and decides to leave. He says he doesn't care about what his father has to say, but Mara tells him that if that was really true, he wouldn't have come to the prison in the first place. Fabian comes up with a way to put the beam in place by rigging a counter-weighted boom system. Amber comes up with just standing the beam on end and dropping it down. They go and practice with a log in the woods, but only get it right one time. They want to go put it in place over lunch, but Fabian has to study-buddy so they decide to go after lights out. At the prison, John thanks Jerome for not leaving. He says that he never stopped thinking about Jerome and Poppy. Visiting time ends and Jerome says he'll come back when his father asks, but he might not bring Poppy. John says that for what it's worth Mara and Jerome are good together. Mara walks out, but John grabs Jerome and tells him that he has something important to say next time if Jerome comes alone. The Sibunas sneak down into the basement after seeing the cellar door is unlocked. They drop the bridge into place successfully. Patricia tries to cross it first and she gets half way before Sun and Moon pendulums start swinging and trap her in the middle. Trivia *When Mara signs up for the school news website she writes Mara Dhanraj, not Mara Jaffray. *When Joy signs Patricia up for the website, she doesn't write Patricia Williamson. *John Clarke stands up multiple times while his son visits, despite a sign behind him that says inmates must remain seated at all times. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudhary *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish *Philip Wright as John Clarke Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis